creepypasta_gloomfandomcom-20200213-history
Concequences of life
"What a life, being young, free, and doing whatever I want", the girl murmured to herself while staring out of the bedroom window, still dressed in her pajamas. She was a carefree and adventurous person doing many adrenaline pumping activities at a young age such as bungee jumping, stealing and much more. Her name was Anna Schurks, she lived in a town full of teens like her. When it came to dares, she was cautious, but never backed down; In this generation you always had to prove yourself if you wanted to fit in. Her phone buzzed and Anna checked her messages. One of her friends texted her that the group was meeting up at the park to go somewhere, so she got up, dressed up in her black shirt and pants and went down to breakfast. Her mother sat with her at the table, "So Anna.. what are you doing today? " she asked, looking at her. "Oh, you know, just going out with my friends and chilling," Anna replied with a mouthful of toast. "Honey, I don't think you should go out today..." her mother said hesitantly. "Why not?" the girl looked at her mother confused. "It's just... I feel that it isn't a good day to go out, and you know I'm a little worried about you from the things that you're doing with your friends.. I just don't want you to be in danger." "Oh mom, don't worry," she smiled, "I won't get in any danger, I'm always careful, trust me. " Anna's mother sighed again, "Alright," she smiled a little, "But take your jacket with you, it's a bit cold outside today.” Anna rolled her eyes, "Fine, Mom, " She responded after finishing her breakfast. She put on her green sneakers and slid on her yellow hooded jacket that hung in her closet before leaving the house. The weather threw off Anna's senses. It was strange that the sky was filled with dark gray clouds, but there was no rain or wind. She didn't like this at all. Anna met her friends in the park, there was Eddy, Sarah, and Jace. They were talking together about what they could do or how their day has been, till one of them said "Hey, let's just play truth or dare today. " The whole group agreed. Later the teens sat in a circle together, with an empty bottle in the middle. As the bottle went around people took their truths and did their dares... until the bottle stopped right in front of Anna. "So Anna," Jace had a wide smirk in his face, "truth or dare?" he questioned. Anna picked dare. Jace was known for his dares, challenging, but always exciting. Anna admired him for that, so she had no problem with him giving her a dare. "Hmm,” he pondered a bit, “I dare you to wander all alone in the abandoned, old electricity power station of this town," he declared, proud of himself. Anna frowned a little, "Alone..?" She asked quietly. "Yeah," Jace replied. "Or are you too scared?" Sarah added with a smug smile. While the others giggled, Anna stood up fast and uttered "I'm not afraid! I'll do it." After a while of walking, they arrived at the abandoned place. "Are you sure about this, Anna? You know it's dangerous with the place being so old and rusty," Eddy questioned. He always worried too much. Anna grinned at him "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Why not, I mean, you only live once am I right?" She reasoned. She hesitated then walked through the broken door of the power station. "You only live once" That phrase always got Anna in trouble. This was no different. The highest room made Anna uneasy; it was dark and she was forced to use her phone. She walked around until she found an old sign on the ground. Holding the light to it, she bent over to get a better look at it. Reading it aloud she said, "Warning, in case of unstable floors or walls, do not enter!" She stood up straight slowly, wondering why the sign was not at the entrance in the first place, but there was no time for thinking, Anna heard something that sounded like pavement about to break. That couldn't be good. Her eyes opened widely, feeling a rush of fear, the timid girl ran in the direction of the stairs. Before she could even reach them, the ground caved in and she fell. It felt like she was falling in slow motion, like she had all the time in the world to think. Her mother had a a bad feeling about today, but she had just shaken it off like it was no big deal. Eddy had told her it was dangerous, but she didn't acknowledge his warnings either. 'I should have listened' she thought. Then time caught up with Anna at hyper speed and her head hit against an electric reactor surrounded by a puddle of water. Anyone who learned basic science knows that water is a great conductor of electricity...and Anna was experiencing that first hand. She screamed and her body convulsed violently as the high voltage current flowed through her body. The voltage was so high, it burned her hair, melted her eyes that ran down into her open mouth leaving dried blood on her cheeks and empty sockets. The reactor fell on her corpse, hiding her whole body. “A young girl by the name of Anna Schurks disappeared, last seen on Saturday afternoon with her Friends at about 5pm. The Police questioned the three teens about the missing young lady, but they said that they knew nothing about her disappearance. She was last seen in a yellow hooded jacket with a black shirt under, black pants that came just below the knee and green sneakers. The girl has grayish-blue eyes and blonde hair. If seen, Call 911. According to the police, the search for her continues,” The news man reported before Anna's mother shut off the TV.